<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Didn't Miss by Florian_Gray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607756">He Didn't Miss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray'>Florian_Gray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Connor, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Gavin Reed, Case Fic, Choking, Connor Deserves Happiness, Crime Scenes, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gunshot Wounds, Hank Anderson &amp; Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hate Crimes, Hate Sex, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Pining, Poor Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sassy, Sassy Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Smut, Snark, Snarky Connor (Detroit: Become Human), again kinda, but its light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Gavin are forced to work together on a serial killer case. Someone is killing androids with bat and doesn't seem to leave a trace. Can the two figure out who the murder is and somehow get along?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Didn't Miss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhh I wrote the first half like months ago, then wrote the rest last night so hopefully its good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You gotta be fucking with me," Gavin growled, crossing his arms. Connor stays standing behind the chair, looking between the Captain and Reed. </p>
<p>"I am not. While Hank is away you two will work together. Connor is still not allowed to work alone and you're my next best detective." Fowler sighs, rubbing at his face.</p>
<p>Connor had guessed this was going to happen so he was already prepared for the news. Gavin turns and glares at Connor like this was his idea, which it wasn't. </p>
<p>"Fuck, how long will Anderson be gone?" Gavin sighs. </p>
<p>Connor cuts in before Fowler can answer. "He will be gone for two more weeks and three days." </p>
<p>While Hank was gone he left the house and Sumo for Connor to take care of. Connor was happy to do so, and since he already practically lived there it wasn't much change. </p>
<p>"Fuck. Fine, but don't expect us to get along." Gavin says. He doesn't wait for Fowler's dismissal before stomping out of the office. </p>
<p>"Is there anything else, sir?" Connor asks. </p>
<p>Fowler just shakes his head. "No. Well… Reed isn't so bad. Just try not to kill each other and you'll be fine. Now get out." </p>
<p>Connor nodded and walked out, closing the door softly behind him. He went back to his desk, pulling up the case he and Reed would be working on. </p>
<p>There had been four murders already and one that had just been found. They'd have to go to the crime scene soon, but Connor thought it best to let Reed cool down a bit. </p>
<p>It took the detective exactly 28 minutes and 32 seconds before Gavin walked over to Connor's desk. "Let's get a fucking move on." </p>
<p>Connor quickly stands, making sure his tie is tight before following Reed. He's half-expecting for them to get a cab or just use one of the cars the dpd has. Instead, Reed leads them to the parking lot and a red 1971 Ford Mustang Convertible. </p>
<p>"This is an old car, 68 years old to be exact," Connor says, looking it over. It's clear that Gavin takes good care of it; the car is completely clean and polished. </p>
<p>Reed glances at him, eyes widening before he scowls. "Yeah, what about it?" </p>
<p>"I'm simply appreciating it." He tries to smile warmly but it probably comes off a bit awkward. </p>
<p>Gavin furrows his brows before shaking his head and getting in. Connor follows suit, sliding into the passenger seat. The seatbelts are already buckled behind them so Connor just sits there while Gavin starts the car. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Never gonna say goodbye</em>
</p>
<p><em>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin's eyes went wide and he quickly turned the music off. "Shit! Uh, I…it was, I wasn't actually-" Gavin trailed off. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this, you hear me?" </p>
<p>Connor quickly put his hands up. "I won't, though I don't see why you would be embarrassed about your song choice." </p>
<p>He had experimented with every genre of music available, and listened to all the songs Hank deemed as 'classics'. </p>
<p>"I'm not fucking embarrassed. Just-just shut the fuck up, ok?" Gavin said before pulling out of the parking lot. </p>
<p>Connor stays quiet as requested for the rest of the drive, mentally going over what they already knew. There was very little available while also having too much. </p>
<p>They get to the crime scene and Connor quickly leaves the car. The silence had been too heavy and too awkward for his liking.</p>
<p>The house looked like a cut out from Architects Today magazine. It was beautiful, but not in the olde-worlde quaint kind of way. Everything was geometric, which he guessed you could say about almost house with square windows, but on this house, he couldn't help but notice it. </p>
<p>The roof was flat for a start and the door was wide as it was tall. The windows took up entire walls with only polished steel beams to break them into yet more rectangles. </p>
<p>The look would have been entirely metallic like a mini downtown skyscraper had it not been for the cedar beams of the external porch and the matching raised plant beds that contained only white blooms. </p>
<p>It was definitely crafted after the revolution and for androids. Markus had set up lots of funding for housing from money Carl had gifted him along with selling his own paintings. He would do his best to help any androids who wanted to buy their own homes instead of staying at Jericho. He also knew Carl Manfred donated most of his art to the cause as well. </p>
<p>The door was already open and officers walked in and out. The floors were polished concrete and the furniture scandinavian in style. The only mess was the wet footprints the police tracked. That is until they reached the living room. </p>
<p>The living room is decorated the same but now it also had blue blood everywhere. The humans couldn't see it, but he could and it sent a shiver down his spine. </p>
<p>The android, an ST200, lies on the ground the body completely mutilated. She's stripped completely bare but that doesn't mean much at this point with how her body is. </p>
<p>She's almost unrecognizable with how badly damaged she is. "Shit." Gavin grumbles and Connor nods numbly. </p>
<p>He walks over, careful not to disturb any evidence before crouching down. He scans over the body making notes in his head of any important details. </p>
<p>Her eyes are still open, staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. Connor reaches out and closes them, not being able to handle them open. He hated remembering Daniel's eyes just staring at him as he kneeled on that roof. </p>
<p>There is no way this Chloe could be repaired. Her memories would be far too damaged to do so. Not to mention the amount of trauma she must have gone through.</p>
<p>Once he finds everything he can he slowly stands and looks around the room. There is a small shrine set up for rA9 near a window and Connor glances at it. He hadn't thought much about rA9 but it had become common to say 'oh rA9' like humans would with God.</p>
<p>There isn't an obvious murder weapon lying around so it's more likely that the killer had brought it with them. </p>
<p>"I believe the killer brought a bat with them, so this could definitely be from the same killer as the other four," Connor said once he had looked through the rooms.</p>
<p>"Nah dip," Reed said, looking down at the body then grimacing. "So we got a serial killer who beats androids with a bat. Wonderful." </p>
<p>"I don't agree, this isn't wonderful in any way." It was horrifying and gruesome. It made his stomach churn and he couldn't even get sick. </p>
<p>Gavin snorts but quickly cuts it off. He looked around them before glaring at Connor. "I was being sarcastic." </p>
<p>Connor slowly nodded, hiding his own grin. He knew Reed was being sarcastic, and his response got the reaction he was hoping for. Reed may not like him now, but he made it his mission to become at least on friendly terms by the time Hank gets back. </p>
<p>He wasn't as clueless as many thought. Sure there were things he didn't instantly understand, but he had the entire internet in his head. Even then there were some things that he still didn't understand, but that was fine. Not knowing the answer to everything was a part of being alive. </p>
<p>"Oh, I will try to remember that. Sorry for the misunderstanding, Detective." Connor nods. "I believe I may be able to get more information from the other bodies." </p>
<p>There had to be some DNA evidence somewhere. The person may not be in the system, but the evidence would be used once they got a suspect. </p>
<p>Gavin looks down at the body again before wincing. "Hopefully they aren't as bad as this one. I'm gonna take a look around the rest of the house." </p>
<p>Connor follows along even after Gavin started bitching about 'stupid androids' and 'acting like a lost puppy'. Connor took it in stride, making small comments when Reed would say something particularly stupid. </p>
<p>"You're the most annoying android I've ever met. Aren't you supposed to just obey and not talk back?" Gavin snaps at him. </p>
<p>"Sarcasm is just one more service I offer. If you'd like to make a complaint I'm sure Cyberlife won't give a single fuck either." He grins. Then he's shoved back against the wall, and Gavin is glaring up at him. </p>
<p>He almost feels satisfaction from getting Reed this worked up, but most of his attention is directed on how close they are. </p>
<p>Gavin holds him against the wall even though Connor could easily get away if he wanted. They both knew who would win in a fight. "Shut the fuck up. I am your superior and you will not talk back to me while at work." </p>
<p>Oh, he made it too easy. "So that means I get to talk back when we aren't working?" </p>
<p>Gavin quickly pushed away, wiping down his clothes like he thought Connor had cooties. "Fuck off!"</p>
<p>"What a way with words, I'm so impressed." Connor deadpans. Messing with Reed was just too easy. "We have searched the whole house, I believe we should head back." </p>
<p>Gavin clenched his fist before slowly relaxing it. "Fine. Let's go, Tincan." He hit his shoulder as he stomped away. </p>
<p>Connor couldn't help but roll his eyes as he followed after. At least he had a good view from back here. </p>
<p>He wouldn't deny Gavin being… aesthetically pleasing. He often hid behind baggy shirts or jackets, but Connor could tell he kept very good care of himself. </p>
<p>He just didn't have the best of personalities. He was impulsive and crude. He made comments on basically everything he didn't agree with or disliked. Though, he seemed to lie a lot when it came to androids. </p>
<p>Connor had yet to figure out why he lied or why he was so angry. There was a suspicious lack of background in his file, so perhaps something happened in the past. How he could completely cover something up was beyond him. He didn't have any hacking skills from what he saw. </p>
<p>He had to find out what Gavin was hiding. Hank hadn't told him anything even with all his pushing. He couldn't ask Chris or Tina, he wasn't close enough to them to even bring it up. </p>
<p>So that left asking Gavin. He'd either have to get him angry and frustrated enough or he could try to get closer. He'd prefer to later, but there was a very low success rate of that. </p>
<p>He still wanted to try, though. He wanted to get to know Gavin. He wanted to become friends and have him to turn to if he needed help. Maybe they could be more, though that was laughable. </p>
<p>If Gavin couldn't get over his prejudice then it would never work. He couldn't be close to someone who hated his people. He could try to change his mind slowly, but until then he couldn't let himself dream. </p>
<p>The ride back was just as uncomfortable and awkwardly silent as the ride to the scene had been. Gavin never looked over at him as he drove, he didn't even turn on any music. </p>
<p>Connor didn't try to make conversation. Small talk would just make things more uncomfortable. Connor pulls his coin out and rolls it across his fingers. </p>
<p>Gavin jerks the car slightly and the coin drops to the ground. Connor glances over as he bends to grab his coin and sees a small smirk on Gavin's face. </p>
<p>Connor goes back to doing his coin trick and having to pick it up whenever Gavin is a bit rougher with his driving. </p>
<p>That lasted the entire way back and Connor had dropped his coin exactly seventeen times. Neither says anything as they get out of the car and go into the station. </p>
<p>Connor goes to the evidence room while Gavin goes back to his desk. </p>
<p>The android parts are no longer just hanging, but they now are treated similarly to humans. </p>
<p>Connor goes over the bodies, taking samples when necessary. He's gotten good at compartmentalizing so he does his work without letting his emotions get in the way. </p>
<p>That didn't mean it was hard to see. Anyone would have problems seeing their own people brutally murdered. </p>
<p>From the looks of it, the androids had been alive when most of the damage was dealt. Their death didn't stop the killer from continuing to beat the bodies until they were unrecognizable. </p>
<p>Whoever did this really hated them, and from what he could tell the only connection was that they were androids. </p>
<p>He was on the last body and had very little hope left. He hadn't found one spec of DNA so this was looking more towards an android committing the crimes. Definitely wasn't the first time an android murdered, but it was odd to see this much rage directed at their own kind. </p>
<p>He was about ready to give up until he saw something. A small spec of dried red blood. </p>
<p>He pressed his finger against it, and then brought it to his lips. He found DNA. He could jump for joy, but he keeps his cool. There was no match in the system, but they needed this. </p>
<p>He could find a lot out just from the blood, so that would narrow down their suspect pool. </p>
<p>He stands there for a few seconds, analyzing the blood. Once that was done he quickly jogged out and to Gavin's desk. </p>
<p>Gavin was sipping on coffee and talking to Officer Chen. He slowed his pace as he got closer. He didn't want to interrupt as that had a high chance of simply pissing Gavin off. </p>
<p>Chen looked up and gave him a slight wave. "Connor, how has worked with grumpy pants been?" </p>
<p>Connor walked up, leaning slightly against Gavin's desk. "Not the worst. I just found a break in the case. How have you been?" </p>
<p>"Not bad on my end. This fucker won't stop whining about how sn-” she's cut off by a hand over her mouth. Gavin glares at her, and then quickly pulls his hand away. </p>
<p>"Ugh, that's disgusting Tina. You're such a bitch." He sighed, wiping his hand onto Tina's arm. </p>
<p>She squeals and jumps away, flipping him off. "But I'm your bitch. Talk to you boys later; don't get into any extra trouble." She laughs as she runs off, waving at Connor. </p>
<p>Gavin sighs and shakes his head fondly. Then he turns his attention back to Connor and his expression quickly changes to one of irritation. "You found something?"  </p>
<p>"I did. I found a small drop of red blood on the body that most likely came from the killer." He starts. Gavin nods along, propping his feet up on his desk. "The blood belonged to a white man, 24 years old, with AB+ blood type." </p>
<p>Gavin raised an eyebrow. "Anything else? Maybe you can get this man's name too." </p>
<p>"The most common boy names born in 2014 in the US are Noah, Liam, Mason, Jacob, William, Ethan, Michael, Alexander, James, and Daniel. There is a chance that he would be named one of those." </p>
<p>Gavin stared at him for a few seconds before slowly bring a hand up then slapping his own forehead. "Right. I shouldn't have said anything. Is there anything else you got?" </p>
<p>"There is. The man appears to have had gastrointestinal cancer in the past." There couldn't be that many with all of those requirements. </p>
<p>"Damn, that sucks. Doesn't give him the right to murder though." Gavin says, rubbing his face. </p>
<p>Connor has to go over that again a few times to make sure he heard right. He'd never heard Gavin say an android's death was murder. He rarely even said they were killed. Now he had agreed they were murdered. </p>
<p>He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when a hand was waved in front of his face. "You still in there?" Gavin asks. </p>
<p>Connor nods and quickly pushed Gavin's hand away. "I'm fine. I'm just simply shocked. You said they were murdered." </p>
<p>Gavin freezes before shrugging nonchalantly. "And? That's what happened, isn't it? Beaten to death equals murder." </p>
<p>"Right, of course. Do you have any leads?" He changes the subject. He didn't want to push Gavin too far with that line of questioning. </p>
<p>Gavin nods and moves his feet off his desk, tapping on the computer until three files are pulled up. "This fucker is Jonathan Beek. He was arrested for assault using a bat. This one is Abby Willmore; she's works at the same hospital as the other androids. And this ugly fucker is Leon McKenny, he was just released from prison. He was busted for trying to drug androids. Though he may have something to do with it since he was cellmates with Beek." </p>
<p>"Wait, the androids all worked at the same hospital?" He quickly moves to stand behind Gavin, leaning in to see the screen. </p>
<p>Before Gavin can say anything he's interfacing with the computer and downloads all the information. He pulls his hand back, setting it down on the desk so he can lean on it. </p>
<p>His fingers brush against Gavin and Gavin quickly pulls his hand away. Connor hadn't meant to do that, but it still sent a jolt down his systems. </p>
<p>All of the androids had worked at Karmanos Cancer Institute and they all worked in the same area. This was definitely a lead. </p>
<p>"Fucking hell, you didn't have to do that weird android thingy. I was gonna answer you." Gavin mumbles, standing up. </p>
<p>"It's called interfacing, and it's faster that way." Connor points out. </p>
<p>"I know what fucking interfacing is. God damn, how does Hank stand you? You must be really good in bed if he willingly keeps you around." Gavin snorts. </p>
<p>Rage builds up and Connor grabs one of Gavin's arms while slamming his down into the desk. Gavin yelps but doesn't struggle in Connor's hold. </p>
<p>He leans down slightly, tightening his hold. "I don't care what you say about me, but I will not stand for you disrespecting Hank." </p>
<p>His relationship with the Lieutenant was purely platonic and he never even thought of him once in that manner. </p>
<p>Gavin's face turns bright red, but from what Connor isn't sure. He shifts slightly, before letting Gavin go. Even then he stays still for a few seconds longer, staring wide-eyed at Connor. </p>
<p>"He has some people we need to talk to. But I need to check on Sumo first. I can meet you at the hospital or you can join me." He smiles politely and Gavin finally stands back up on shaky legs. </p>
<p>"I'll come with," Gavin mumbles, staring at the ground. The officers around them quickly turn away when they see Connor looking their way. </p>
<p>Connor nods and turns on his heel, walking back out of the station. There were a few more hours until the change in the shift so they didn't have too much more time off they decided to end their day with everyone else. </p>
<p>Neither had taken a lunch break, so Connor really needed to at least let Sumo out to potty before they could continue. </p>
<p>Gavin followed after Connor, keeping his eyes trained onto the ground and hands shoved into his pockets. </p>
<p>Gavin drives and doesn't even try to make Connor drop his coin this time. His eyes almost seem glazed over as he stares at the road. </p>
<p>Connor doesn't question it, just like he doesn't question it when Gavin silently follows him into Hank's house. </p>
<p>He drops to the ground to pet Sumo before letting him out back. He closes the door and slowly turns when he hears Gavin walking towards him. </p>
<p>He's ready for whatever Gavin is going to say. What he isn't ready for is for Gavin to push himself against Connor, rolling his hips forward. </p>
<p>"You think you can just do that and get away with it?" Gavin sneers, pushing Connor back against the wall. "You're a fucking prick. Do you know how much I hate you?" </p>
<p>Connor stands there shocked for a few seconds. Out of everything Gavin could do—punching, yelling, shooting—grinding against him didn't seem like an obvious choice. </p>
<p>"You are too perfect. You got this stupid puppy dog eyes, and you can never do wrong. Fuck that, and fuck you." Gavin growls out. </p>
<p>Connor wasn't exactly opposed but he had hoped this would happen some other way. Maybe after Gavin finally got his head out of his ass. </p>
<p>"Will doing this make you more agreeable?" Connor questions. He doesn't want to do this just because Gavin is angry. If he was simply pissed then he could go off and find someone else to sleep it. </p>
<p>"Fuck off. Maybe. I don't know. Just don't slam me into any more desks." Oh, so that's why. </p>
<p>It made sense, but Connor hadn't thought about that possibility when he had done it. Was it the slamming into a desk or that he did so publicly that got him excited. Perhaps it was both. </p>
<p>Instead of answering out loud, he grabs Gavin and easily flips them around so Gavin is the one against the door. </p>
<p>Then Connor pushes their lips together, grabbing him by the hips and one hand around Gavin's throat. He doesn't actually squeeze, but he does put enough pressure for Gavin to feel it a bit. </p>
<p>Gavin gasps and Connor takes the opportunity. This was far from his first kiss, so he had no problem taking the lead. </p>
<p>He had experimented after his deviancy and he had found what he liked. There was always more to explore, but that could wait. For now, he focused on kissing Gavin until his knees were weak. </p>
<p>That goal was soon accomplished, and the main thing holding Gavin up was Connor's body pressed against him. </p>
<p>So Connor broke the kiss to reach down and pull Gavin up. Gavin yelps and wraps his legs around Connor. </p>
<p>He easily moves them to his own bedroom and dumps Gavin onto the bed, not even trying to be gentle. If Gavin liked it rough then that's what he was going to get. </p>
<p>Connor pulled down Gavin's pants and underwear in one motion. He didn't even let Gavin take a breath before he took him in hand. </p>
<p>Gavin moaned and gripped the blanket under him. "Fuck, Connor." </p>
<p>Connor smirks at Gavin before leaning down and takes his cock in his mouth. Gavin bucks up into him, but Connor shoves his hips back down. </p>
<p>Once he has Gavin full-on withering he sucks him to the base. Then he uses his throat and Gavin reaches down and grabs his hair, yanking on it hard. </p>
<p>Connor hums and continues for a few seconds longer before pulling off with a pop. </p>
<p>"When the fuck did you learn to do that?" Gavin pants, letting go of Connor's hair. </p>
<p>Connor pulls his clothes off and throws them towards his hamper. Gavin sits up quickly and pulls his own shirt off before reaching out to touch Connor. </p>
<p>He lets him explore his body before pulling Gavin into his lap. "Behind a bar." He mutters before nipping down Gavin's neck. </p>
<p>Gavin drags his nails down Connor's back. He would have broken skin if Connor was a human. Sadly he wouldn't be able to leave a mark on Connor. Though, Connor could leave many marks on Gavin. </p>
<p>He did try to keep them under where his shirt would be. </p>
<p>"Fucking ass! Too fucking perfect." Gavin says, once again yanking on Connor's hair. He pulls Connor away from his neck to crash their lips together. </p>
<p>It's far from gentle, and Connor bites Gavin's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. In return, Gavin reaches down and grabs Connor's cock, roughly pumping his hand. </p>
<p>"Didn't know you had one of these." Gavin manages to get out between kisses. </p>
<p>"I thought you were being a dick to overcompensate, glad to see we were both wrong," Connor smirks before pushing Gavin to lie on his back. </p>
<p>"Fuck you!" Gavin sneers but spreads his legs. Connor reaches over and opens the small drawer beside his bed. </p>
<p>He didn't need lube for himself, but he kept it just in case he slept with a human. "I was planning on fucking you. You seem like the kind of slut to like that. You like to be used." </p>
<p>Connor could relate, though. If he was bottoming then he loved that. He loved feeling used and worthy. He wouldn't judge Gavin for what he liked. </p>
<p>"Yes! Fuck me. Please fuck me," Gavin begged, spreading his legs even wider. Connor opened the lube and spread some over his fingers. </p>
<p>Without any warning, he pushed a finger all the way in. Gavin let out a shout but didn't ask for Connor to stop. </p>
<p>He prepped him as fast as he could, adding fingers in without warning. Gavin didn't seem to mind, actually seemed to enjoy it quite a lot considering all the cursing and moaning that came out of him. </p>
<p>"Fuck me already you piece of shit!" Gavin snapped and Connor pulled his fingers out. </p>
<p>He was half tempted to slap Gavin's ass but he holds back. "So needy. You're such a slut for me." Connor murmurs as he lines himself up. </p>
<p>Gavin half-heartedly glares up at him but his expression quickly changes to one of pain and pleasure as Connor pushes in. </p>
<p>He only waits a few seconds before he starts to move. He'd instantly stop if Gavin asked him to, but that didn't seem to be happening any time soon. </p>
<p>Connor grabbed Gavin's legs, pulling them so they were hooked over his shoulder. Gavin was babbling nonsense as he sped up, hitting his prostate with each thrust. </p>
<p>Connor was so close to the edge, but he wanted Gavin to come first. That doesn't seem like that'll take much longer. </p>
<p>Gavin comes with a shout, and Connor doesn't slow. He spends up just slightly and soon he's coming inside of Gavin. His hips keep rocking until he's completely spent. </p>
<p>Gavin is completely limp on the bed, staring up at Connor through glazed eyes. </p>
<p>Connor pulls out slowly and drops onto the bed beside him. His energies are far lower than he'd like. He hadn't thought he'd go through this much exercise and emotional strain so he hadn't actually gone into stasis for a few days. </p>
<p>"I need to sleep for a few minutes to regain my energy. You can stay here if you'd like." Connor mumbles. A large part of him wants Gavin to stay. He wants to curl up and pull him to his chest. </p>
<p>He doesn't get his answer before he falls asleep, but he doesn't feel Gavin leave the bed either. </p>
<p>He's abruptly woken up by a wet, large tongue being dragged across his face. His internal clock tells him he had only slept for thirty minutes. </p>
<p>He gently pushes Sumo away, wiping his face off before opening his eyes. </p>
<p>The bed beside him is cold and Gavin's clothes are no longer on his floor. He must have let Sumo in at some point while Connor was asleep.</p>
<p>Connor climbs out of bed, grabbing his clothes and putting them in the hamper before pulling on clean ones. </p>
<p>He walks out of the room, Sumo following along beside him. The house is completely silent and empty. </p>
<p>Connor's heart sinks and he stares at the door. He should have expected Gavin to leave. He should have known this was just a way for him to get his frustration out. Yet he couldn't stop the tears that threaten to spill over. </p>
<p>It wasn't like he hadn't had one night stands before, but this was different. He actually knew Gavin, at least somewhat. He thought there was the chance that Gavin really knew him, and wanted to be with him. </p>
<p>But of course, he was wrong. Of course, Gavin didn't want him. Who would? He was only good for a quick fuck. Why had he thought this time was different? </p>
<p>He slowly slides to the ground, tears running down his cheeks. How could he be so stupid? Why had he let himself think Gavin would have stayed? </p>
<p>He buries his face in Sumo's fur, letting out choked sobs. It was like someone took a hammer to his chest and beat him with it until his thirium pump was in tiny shards all over the ground. If he moved he'd step on a shard and just cause him more pain.</p>
<p>He stays on the floor until he can finally pull in a breath. He stumbles back into his room and curls up on the bed. Sumo jumps up and lies at his feet, laying his head on Connor's legs. </p>
<p>He closes his eyes and slowly drifts off into sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He drags himself out of bed in the morning. He goes through the motions with limbs that feel as heavy as lead, but he has to work. They still have a case to solve, no matter how much it's going to hurt to be around Gavin. </p>
<p>He'd be completely professional. No snark, no sass. He could do this. He just had to solve this case and hopefully, Hank would be back early. </p>
<p>Then he could eat all the thirium ice cream he wants, while curled up on the couch rewatching Finding Nemo for the hundredth time. Hank would sit with him and Connor wouldn't even scold him for the beer he would drink or the pizza he would order.</p>
<p>He made sure Sumo was well taken care of before calling a cab. Part of him wants the cab to get in some accident so he doesn't have to face Gavin. </p>
<p>Sadly the ride goes quickly and smoothly. He gets to the precinct in record time which makes him just want to smash his head into the cab. </p>
<p>Instead, he climbs out and makes his way in. He doesn't even look at Gavin's desk, heading straight to his own. He had nothing to apologize for. Gavin hadn't given him any indication to stop, and he definitely would have if Gavin had. </p>
<p>Gavin didn't really have anything to apologize for either. It wasn't like he was required to stay afterward. He didn't have to at least wait until Connor woke up to leave. </p>
<p>Yet Connor wanted to wake up with Gavin lying beside him. He had done exactly what he didn't want to do until Gavin stopped hating his kind. </p>
<p>He hadn't even thought of that when they kissed. He hadn't even thought to really think if he was honest. So if there was anyone to blame it was himself. </p>
<p>He sat down at his desk and clocked in. He'd have to question people at the hospital but for now, he simply logs all the information they had already gathered. </p>
<p>He goes over the victims and finds some interesting information. The first one to die was an android made specifically to help patients with cancer. The android–Goa–had continued to work as a doctor even after the revolution. </p>
<p>Another one–Sierra– had been a consulting doctor that often helped Goa after the revolution. </p>
<p>The other two had been nurses while the ST200 had been a receptionist. Perhaps a human had been angry about being cared for by androids. </p>
<p>It seemed a bit excessive to beat the androids as much as he did if it was just because of that. There had to be something else he was missing. </p>
<p>"Let's go to the hospital," Gavin says, causing Connor to practically jump out of his skin. He hadn't heard him walk up, but he had been incredibly focused.</p>
<p>He can't even look up to meet Gavin's eyes before he stands and pushes his chair in. </p>
<p>If he thought the car rides had been awkward before, they had nothing on this. Connor wasn't going to be the one to break the silence. If Gavin wanted to talk about what had happened, then he would. Until then, Connor would keep his mouth shut and to himself. </p>
<p>The hospital is pristine and has that odd smell only hospitals could have. The floors and walls were white and the lights bounced off them a bit too much. </p>
<p>The two flash their badges and ask the receptionist a few questions. Apparently, the ST200 had kept the name Chloe and everyone loved her. Even the humans that had been unsure of androids had quickly warmed up to her. </p>
<p>They then move on to question the other nurses, but they get the same results. No one had any idea as to who could have wanted them dead. </p>
<p>There was the possibility that it was another nurse, but none fit the requirements. </p>
<p>They pull a human doctor aside when the man has a break. </p>
<p>"So, do you know of anyone who fits this description?" Gavin asks curtly. His arms are crossed and he stands as far away from Connor as possible without seeming odd. </p>
<p>The doctor thinks for a second before his eyes light up. "There is one man, he just left. His name is Noah Alexander Smith. His son had same cancer as him and was treated here. He sadly didn't make it, but he went into remission shortly after his son's death." </p>
<p>"You said he just left?" Connor asks, quickly glancing at Gavin. The doctor nods and gives them a brief description before the two run towards the parking deck. </p>
<p>The man fit the description perfectly and he had a reason to kill. He probably blamed everyone at that hospital for his son's death. </p>
<p>"Noah Smith puts your hands up," Connor calls out once they finally find him. The man turns to glance back at them before taking off running. </p>
<p>Gavin and Connor both let out a sigh before they start chasing after him. They chase him until they get to the top of the parking deck. </p>
<p>Before either can truly react the man turns and fires a gun at them. Both Connor and Gavin reach for theirs, but it's Gavin who makes the shot. </p>
<p>The man drops to the ground and Gavin quickly runs over to check his pulse. There isn't one but Gavin wasn't surprised, he had gotten him in the head. He pulls his phone out and quickly calls for help, but Connor can barely think over the pain.</p>
<p>Gavin does a quick check over himself, glad to find no bullet holes. </p>
<p>Connor stumbles closer, pressing a hand against his stomach. It hurts so much but he can't seem to say anything. </p>
<p>"Can't believe that. We were right there and he still missed." Gavin sighs, shaking his head, but still not looking towards Connor. </p>
<p>Connor sways on his feet, his vision glitching and warnings flashing in front of his eyes. "He didn't miss, Gavin," Connor mumbles before his legs give out. </p>
<p>"Shit!" Gavin yells, quickly moving to catch him before he hits the ground. Gavin slowly lowers them until they are sitting, and Connor keeps his hand over his wound. "Fuck, hey it'll be ok, right?" </p>
<p>Connor blinks a few times to try to clear his vision. The warnings and alerts won't stop and the timer to shutdown starts. "I need, I need to go into stasis. It'll give me more time." He breathes out. </p>
<p>"No, no you need to stay awake. Connor, come on. I can't lose you." Gavin pleads, pressing his hand against Connor's. He winces at the pain, body jerking slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Have to keep pressure, ok?" </p>
<p>Connor nods and leans heavily against Gavin. "Yeah. Did you call for help?" </p>
<p>"Of course I did, you fucking idiot. They'll come and you'll be fine. Just gotta fix you up." Gavin says, pulling him closer. </p>
<p>Connor's eyes fill with tears as he checks his time. "I really need to go into stasis. Stay with me?" He pleads his arms and legs slowly going limp. </p>
<p>"Of course, I won't leave you, Connor," Gavin says, before frantically calling for help. </p>
<p>Connor snorts and nuzzles closer. "But you left yesterday. I fell asleep and you left me." </p>
<p>Connor can hear how fast Gavin's heart is beating as he brings a shaky hand up to touch Gavin's face. "I didn't think I was wanted. But I'll never leave. I want to stay by your side." </p>
<p>"Why do you-" his mind is flooded with more alerts and he quickly brushed them away. "Why do you hate androids?" </p>
<p>"I-I don't hate androids. I hate the man who created them, you. I was just angry and scared. I promise I don't hate you." Gavin says. </p>
<p>"Oh, well you can tell me more about tha-" he's cut off by his systems forcing him into stasis. The last thing he hears is Gavin yelling his name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowly wakes up in a bed that's definitely in a hospital. His internal clock tells him he's been out for five hours and forty-two minutes. </p>
<p>The main in his stomach is almost completely gone, but it does feel a bit different. </p>
<p>Once all of his systems are up he slowly opens his eyes. The lights are bright so he turns his head. Gavin and Hank both sit in chairs beside his bed. Hank is asleep while Gavin is fiddling with a coin. </p>
<p>"I can teach you if you'd like," Connor mutters. Gavin jerks and the coin drops to the floor, but neither of them cares. </p>
<p>Gavin jumps up and slams their lips together. It's a bit uncomfortable and there's way too much teeth, but Connor loves it anyway. </p>
<p>Gavin slowly pulls away and presses their foreheads together. "I thought I lost you." </p>
<p>"You can't get rid of me that easily." They both keep their voices down for Hank. Connor stares at Gavin, not being able to get enough. "Though, I still want to know about why you hate androids, or well, why you hate Elijah Kamski." </p>
<p>Gavin sighs and sits on the bed, interlacing their fingers. "It's a long story, but basically, Elijah is my brother. We had a big fight and yeah. I promise I'll really explain it later, but for now, I think Hank should be woken up." </p>
<p>"How about this. You tell me about you and Kamski later but you kiss me a few more times before waking Hank." Connor says, grinning up at him. </p>
<p>Gavin pretends to think for a second before nodding. "I think I can agree with that." Then Gavin leans back down, cupping his face gently. </p>
<p>It's much softer than before and Connor feels like he's floating on a cloud. </p>
<p>"Oh, Jesus Christ Connor!" Hank shouts and both Gavin and Connor burst into laughter. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos keep me alive!</p>
<p>My Connor RP blog is <a href="https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/">here!</a> Please feel free to come interact with me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>